


I'll Take You down Now, Make You Watch Me

by tylerscreamingintothevoid



Series: AFTG Bingo - Andreil card [4]
Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Desperate, M/M, Mechanic!Andrew, NSFW, Overworked Andrew, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sad Neil, Shameless Smut, Smut, Use of word Pussy, needy, prompt, sighs, tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 21:10:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16818526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tylerscreamingintothevoid/pseuds/tylerscreamingintothevoid
Summary: Andrew works long nights at the garage. Neil misses his boyfriend, and for god's sake, he deserves at least fifteen minutes with him.(Bingo Prompt - Do It, I Dare You)





	I'll Take You down Now, Make You Watch Me

**Author's Note:**

> incest supports, don't interact

“Neil?”

Andrew crossed his arms, setting down his spanner and standing up. He leaned against the car, glancing around to the others that were currently undergoing work. He tilted his head as his boyfriend approached. “What on earth are you doing here? My shift hasn’t ended yet.”

It was eleven at night. The garage had some of its mechanics working late shifts, which was valid, except that Neil missed his boyfriend. Not many others were willing to work that late, but Andrew needed the extra cash, which was why he came home around midnight to a sleeping Neil, too exhausted to do much other than flop down on the bed and sleep.

Neil stopped to press a quick kiss to his boyfriend’s jaw, before going to sit on the hood of the car. “I missed you, is that not allowed.”   
  
“Of course it’s allowed. I missed you too. Is something the matter, though?”   
  
Neil hummed and then tugged the man down into another kiss. “I wish you didn’t have to work so late every night…”

Andrew held his hands away from Neil, careful not to dirty his shirt. “You didn’t have to drive down to tell me that.”   
  
Neil’s tongue darted out to wet his lip. “Dirty work, is it?”   
  
“It’s dirty work  _ every _ night, Josten.”   
  
Neil leaned in and pressed wet kisses along Andrew’s jaw. “You wanna take a break from it?”   
  
“People  _ work  _ here-”   


“And?” The auburn haired boy slid his hand down Andrew’s front, stopping short of the buttons that held the uniform closed. “Yes or no?”

“Neil, you know what the answer is…”

The blonde choked a little on his  _ yes _ .

Neil glanced around and then undid his boyfriend’s jeans, shoving them down his mid thighs to expose his boxers. The cool orange fabric wrapped around Andrew’s perfect thighs, hips, and looked tight around-

Andrew was nervous, looking to and fro. “I don’t think-”

Neil’s hand slipped to the waistband, dipping in to let his fingers brush against his boyfriend’s thickening cock. He grinned as he began to stroke, and with his free hand pulled Andrew in for a harsh kiss. Andrew let out a low, hitched moan. Neil slowed his stroking, so slow that it was almost overwhelming. “Like that, Drew?”   
  
Andrew leaned his back against the car, grabbing it for stability. “Like  _ that _ . I haven’t touched in…”   
  
Neil let out a hot breath against his neck. “You want me to blow you?”   
  
The blonde closed his eyes, reaching one hand up to hold the back of Neil’s neck, careless about his grimy slick hands. He stuttered a little, and Neil tugged his now stiff cock out. “I…  _ Neil _ …”   
  
Neil knew he’d won.   
  
He dropped to his knees, and leaned in, breathing lowly against the tip. “Yeah, Drew?”

“People could see, we probably…”

Neil kissed the shaft and looked up, making eye contact. “Come on, Drew. Do it. I  _ dare _ you.”   
  
“You dare me? What are you, five?”   
  
His cock twitched, precome beading up at the tip already. Neil took the head in his mouth, giving a teasing suck. Andrew looked around. His co-workers could glance his way at any minute and catch Neil giving him head, right in his workspace.

It was hard to care, though, when Neil suddenly swallowed him down, sucking his cock eagerly. It had been a while, after all.

Andrew pressed his hand to Neil’s temple, helping pull and push him up and down his cock, a thick grease stain smudging across the boy’s forehead. Neil smirked as much as he could around the cock in his mouth. He groaned softly and then pulled back to suck on the tip. Slow, wet, and warm movements. He nodded and pushed in, tip hitting the back of Neil’s throat, drawing a choked noise from him. He pulled out, grabbing Neil by the jaw and guiding him to his balls, the grease just spreading more now. His boyfriend looked a right fucking mess.

Neil hummed as he kissed the man’s balls. “I missed this…”   
  
Andrew wiped most remaining grease into Neil’s hair, before palming himself, fist around cock and pumping. “Missed your mouth.”   
  
“You missed my ass, too?”   
  
“Missed your pussy, more like.”   
  
“Wanna fuck me, Drew?”   
  
“You know I fucking do.” Andrew scowled, and groaned. “Why else did you come here, if not to put out like a whore?”   
  
Neil licked a long stripe up Andrew’s cock and sighed. “So, big boy, you gonna bend me over the hood of this car?”   
  
“You know I fucking will.”

“Then do it,” Neil pulled himself up again. “Fuck me.”   
_  
_ _ But what if his co-workers- _

“Then give me some access, idiots.”   
  
His co-workers could go fuck themselves.

Neil grinned and then sat back up on the car, wriggling his sweatpants off and exposing his wet boxers. “You’re soaked,” mumbled Andrew, astounded. “How do you survive like that.”   


His hand was grabbed by Neil, shoving it inside his boxers to feel it properly. And Andrew didn’t miss a beat, slipping his middle finger straight past Neil’s clit and to his vagina, teasing at the soaked entrance.   
  
Neil whimpered, wiggling his ass a little. “ _ Andrew…” _

Andrew’s finger slipped in. “Neil.”

It pushed, and pushed, until Neil shivered and whimpered. “More, more, come on.”   
  
“No, how’s that.” Andrew smirked. “I’m going to leave you dripping like this, okay?”   
  
Bold words coming from a man with his cock out, dripping like the fucking Niagra Falls.

Neil groaned and pulled him down. “Come on, Drew, you know you wanna put your cock in me. It’s been over a week!”

“Well, Neil, you're going to beg for it.”

“If you push any further, Minyard, I'll call out, loud, and your friends'll come over.”

Andrew frowned, and put his hand over Neil’s mouth to shut him up as he stuck him like a pig, his cock shoved in roughly. Neil whimpered, sighed, as Andrew pounded in. Again. And again.

Harder, rougher, faster. More and more and more until Neil widened his eyes, his pussy clamped down. Andrew felt Neil’s orgasm coming, as well as his own building up.

Soon, Andrew came, too, and both were left in a state of bliss. Too busy with his boyfriend to worry about cleaning up, Andrew slid his filthy hand up Neil’s shirt, dirtying him. “Asshole.”

“Good fuck?”

“Yeah,” mumbled Andrew, kissing Neil quickly on the lips. “ _ Great _ fuck.”


End file.
